Little Death
by Sipping On Gasoline
Summary: She turned away from the scene, horrified at what she had unintentionally done. She couldn't bare to see the scared, horrified, accusational faces of her friends. And she ran. She ran to the only one who she knew wouldn't turn her away.
1. Preview

** Preview **

She looked at him in surprise before pushing him away, teleporting back to her room and sitting down against her wall. What had she been thinking? Kissing a villain, Red X especially? She had to admit to herself, she was shocked when she felt him kiss back. He had this way of naturally pissing her off and making her want to kiss him til her lips were numb at the same time. She always thought he had a thing for Starfire, with the way he was always flirting with her. She shook her head to clear away her thoughts of him. No. She couldn't think of him like that, he was her enemy for Azars sake! She also had to admit, he was quite a good kisser. But that didn't matter now. Now he had something to hold against her. She had to figure out what to do, quickly. But her mind kept travelling back to him, the way his arms felt around her, the way his lips felt against hers, and for a moment, she let herself enjoy it. She sighed. If she didn't meditate and get her emotions under control, everything would be a mess.

She picked up her 'mirror,' which, in truth, was her gateway into her mind instead of a vanity tool, going into her mind, determined to have a talk with Lust, the one she had almost always kept buried and hidden, until now.

He chuckled, pressing a button on his belt and teleporting back to his apartment. He had to be honest with himself, he did not expect Raven to kiss him. Of course, that does not mean he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he probably enjoyed it a little too much.

But that was besides the point. He knew he couldn't have her. He was a villain and she was a hero. It couldn't work without one converting to the other side.

But his life revolved around making the impossible possible.

He chuckled, grinning. He knew what he would be stealing next.

He would be stealing the heart of a certain Raven.

And when Jason Todd goes after something,

He gets it.


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed, coming back from the team's latest mission and collapsing down on her bed with a groan. The others would be getting back soon, and she was not looking forward to them questioning her. What could she say? The option to lie and say he kissed her was enticing, to say the least. But she knew she wouldn' hated lying to her only time She could lie to them was when it concerned her birth family.

She groaned, getting up, hearing a knock and going to the door, putting hood up. She opened the door a crack, peeking out.

"Raven. We need to talk." Her leader said, opening door and pushing past her, ignoring her glare.

"Yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned back to her, gritting teeth.

"What the hell happened back there, Raven?!"

She sighed, biting her lip nervously, shrinking into her cloak. "I...I kissed him, okay?" She admitted, ashamed that she had kissed a villain.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "What the hell, Raven? Why?" He demanded, frustration evident in his voice. She bit her lip, looking at the ground.

"I-I don't know. Lust has been getting out of control more and more often lately and my powers have been acting up and-" She stopped, not having thought about what she was saying when she said it and shrinks into her cloak, wanting to hide from his angry, frustrated gaze. He pinched the bride of his nose, sighing.

"You know there will be consequences for this, right?" She looked back up at him, silently wondering what this punishment will be.

"Since you rarely leave your room, confining you to the tower would be useless. Since all the major villains we deal with, except Red X, have been frozen, no missions for a month. No missions, no patrols, nothing. Are we clear?" Seeing as his tone and obvious frustration booked no room for argument, she nodded, glaring slightly. She knew she deserved her punishment, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

He left quickly after that, seeing as he knew she was pissed and wasn't going to say anything else. She collapsed back down on her bed with a groan. It was true, she had enjoyed the kiss quite a lot, but she wasn't planning on letting X or Robin know that any time soon.

She knew Robin felt something a little more than friendship for her, but she didn't like him like that. She always saw him as more of an older brother figure. She picked up her mirror, focusing her mind and closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, she found herself in Lusts realm. Lust wasn't quite like her other emoticlones. Lust was beautiful, almost surreal, and quite willing to jump into bed with almost everything. But something about Red X set her off, more than anyone else. Lust, instead of short, cropped hair, she had her hair long, grown out and black, as opposed to the purple the others donned.

The other clones had been paid a trip by Vanity, one emoticlone she could easily keep under wraps, but none of them got along quite as well as Vanity and Lust. Lusts clothing were different too. She donned a dress, that Raven was fairly convinced was a copy of Jessica Rabbits, in a sultry red hue.

Her cloak remained the same as the others, most likely against her wishes. Lusts realm was a small one, but that was all she needed. Hers was in the form of a house by the edge of a crystal clear pond, surrounded by thick, impenetrable woods. The inside of the house was beautiful, Raven had to admit to herself. Red silk drapes covered the window and practically every other surface she could get to. Raven sighed wearily, calling out. "Lust?"

The emoticlone in question strutted out, smiling over at her mischievously.  
"You called?" She said coyly.  
Raven sighed wearily.  
"You can not keep doing this Lust. This isn't right and you know it. He's on the other sie of the fence, and beside, for all we know he could be into men."  
Lust giggled quietly, shaking head.  
"Trust me sweety, he's into both."  
Raven sighed again, her eye twitching.  
"Can you not try to get him into bed whenever we see him?"  
Lust thought for a minute before grinning mischievously.  
"Under one condition. "  
Raven nodded wearily.  
"What is it?"  
Lust grinned wider.  
"You have to dye your hair. And let it grow out. " She said, smirking.  
Raven growled quietly.  
"Fine. If that will make you behave then so be it. "  
She waved Raven away.  
"Go dye your hair, ask Starfire for help if you must, and you know how to make your hair longer. "  
And with those words, she left.

He watched silently as her spirit self left her body, flowing gracefully into her mirror. He was thankful she was too distraught to notice his presence.

He stood across from where she was hovering on her bed, leaning against the wall, smirking. He chuckled quietly, imagining her surprise when she came back to find the object of her distress marvelling at her book collection. He wasn't into _all_ the things she was into, but he really did enjoy books, contrary to popular belief that he was just a bumbling brute without a brain.

He was leafing through her copy of _'The Works and Tales of Edgar Allen Poe' _when she awoke from her meditation.

She glared harshly at him.

"What are you doing here?"

**And I will stop there for now. I know, I know, Lust is too evolved to be one of Ravens emoticlones/possibly too sexual/a rip off of some other character I probably haven't heard of I've heard it before. But I wrote this between the hours of 3-4 in the morning, so I will go back and fix things up after I wake up. By the way: I am absolutely thrilled when i get a review/follow/favorite **


End file.
